Happenings In The Mansion
by Chiyou Tenshi
Summary: The Pilots are all staying in one of Quatre's Mansions and one evening Quatre makes the mistake of inviting the girls over. This is my first story and hopefully it's better than it sounds.


  
Hi, well this is the first Gundam Wing story I wrote. It may not be very good but please read and review. Some of the characters may be OOC at times but my friend found it funny. Anyway, this is my first story so, please no flames, unless it was really that bad.  
  
Disclaimer: Um, let me think, how should I say this? Oh, I know! I don't own Gundam Wing!! Although I wish I did, but, then again, you can't have everything.  
  
Happenings In The Mansion  
  
  
The Pilots were staying in one of Quatre's mansions. Duo was sitting in front of the huge wide screen tv, Quatre was sitting in a chair reading a book, Wufei was sitting on the floor meditating, Trowa was sitting on the couch playing his Gameboy and Heero was typing on his laptop. They had been like this for hours until Duo broke the silence.  
  
"Aww Heero."He said. "You never told me the ship was going to sink."  
"Duo, it's Titanic."Said Heero.  
"I know."Said Duo. "But just because it sank in real life doesn't mean it had to sink in the movie."  
"Baka."Said Heero.  
"Duo isn't it obvious that it would sink?"Asked Quatre.  
"No."Replied Duo.  
"Well anyway."Said Trowa. "That movie's ancient."  
"So is that game you're playing."Said Heero.  
"So."Said Trowa as he flung the gameboy over his shoulder.  
"So what do you guys wanna do now?"Asked Duo.  
"Well I've invited the girls over for dinner."Said Quatre.  
"You did what?!?"Shrieked the other four pilots.  
"It seemed like a good idea at the time."Said Quatre.  
"Great."Said Duo. "Now we'll have them bossing us around and telling us what to do."  
"Uh Duo, they basically mean the same thing."Said Trowa.  
"Just who did you invite?"Asked Wufei.  
"Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy and Sally."Replied Quatre.  
"Don't make yourself an enemy."Said Heero.  
"Relax Heero."Said Duo. "Maybe it won't be so bad."  
"The key word there is 'maybe'."Said Heero.  
  
The doorbell rang and Quatre went to answer it.  
  
"Hi Quatre."Said Relena.  
"Hello girls."Said Quatre. "Come in."   
  
They walked into the living room but discovered the boys were missing.  
  
"Where are they?"Asked Hilde.  
"Probably hiding."Replied Quatre. "You stay here and I'll go find them."  
  
He walked out into the hall.  
  
"Alright guys."He said. "The jokes over so come out now."  
  
There was silence.  
  
Quatre sighed and headed up the stairs and looked in all the bedrooms.  
  
"Guys this isn't funny."He said when he couldn't find them.  
"Neither is bringing those five over."Said Duo.  
  
Quatre turned around to see Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei standing behind him.  
  
"There you are."He said. "Come on, we'd better get dinner started."  
"No way."Said Duo.  
"I'll let you help."Said Quatre.  
"Yeah."Cheered Duo as he grabbed Heero and ran down the stairs.  
  
After dinner everyone sat in the living room.  
  
"So."Said Sally. "We haven't seen you guys in a while."  
"Yeah, what have you been up to?"Asked Relena.  
"Hiding from you."Muttered Heero.  
"What was that Heero?"Asked Relena.  
"Nothing."Replied Heero.  
"We've just been staying here."Said Wufei. "Have you weak onnas got a problem with that?"  
"No."Replied Sally. "Have you got a problem with us being here?"  
"Yes."Replied the pilots, minus Quatre.  
"Fine, we'll leave then."Said Relena.  
"Good."Said the pilots, minus Quatre.  
  
Before anyone could move it started to pour with rain.  
  
"Oh great."Said Relena. "We can't go out in that."  
"Why not?"Asked Heero.  
"Because we'll get soaked."Replied Relena.  
"So?"Asked Heero.  
"Heero."Said Quatre. "Look girls, just stay here until the rain stops."  
  
"Watashi wa Shinigami!!!"Shouted Duo as he ran through the halls.  
"He's been at that for half an hour."Said Sally.  
"I know."Sighed Relena.  
  
Just then, Quatre walked into the room.  
  
"Heero have you been teaching Duo Japanese?"He asked.  
"Baka wanted to know how to say 'I am the God of Death' in Japanese."Replied Heero. "So I told him."  
"Why did he want to know that?"Asked Hilde.  
"I don't know."Replied Heero. "Probably to annoy us."  
"And you told him."Said Quatre.  
"He was annoying me."Said Heero."I had to get rid of him somehow."  
"But why did he ask Heero?"Asked Relena.  
"Because Heero's Japanese."Replied Quatre.  
"Jeesh, you stalk a guy and you don't even know his nationality."Said Duo.  
"And what about you?"Asked Relena.  
"I'm American."Replied Duo. "And darn proud of it."  
"Okay."Said Dorothy. "Lets change the subject."  
"Anyway."Said Duo. "I like saying it, why didn't you tell me your language was so cool, Heero?"  
"Never thought you'd be interested in a thing like that."Replied Heero.  
  
Trowa walked into the room and tripped over his long forgotten gameboy.  
  
"Trowa."Said Catherine as she ran over. "Are you okay Trowa?"  
"Yeah."Replied Trowa. "Stupid gameboy."  
"That's what happens when you leave things lying around."Said Dorothy.  
"What game were you playing anyway?"Asked Duo as he picked it up.  
"Duo, no, don't."Said Trowa.  
  
Too late, Duo had already looked at it.  
  
"Hey get a load of this."He laughed. "Trowa was playing Pokemon."  
"Ooh, busted."Said Catherine.  
"Trowa, Pokemon, like Heero said, is ancient."Said Duo.  
"Well at least I wasn't watching Titanic."Said Trowa.  
"Guys stop."Said Quatre. "We mustn't fight amongst ourselves."  
"Fine."Said Duo and Trowa.  
"Injustice."Said Wufei as he joined them.  
"Calm down Wufei."Said Sally. "No injustices have been done."  
"You're here aren't you."Said Heero.  
"Very funny Heero Yuy."Said the girls.  
"Who said anything about that being funny?"Asked Heero.  
"Never mind."Replied Duo.  
"I agree with Yuy."Said Wufei. "The onnas being here is an injustice.  
"Give it a break Wu-man."Said Duo.  
"Don't call me Wu-man, Maxwell."Said Wufei.  
"But it suits you so well."Said Duo.  
"Aww give it a rest already."Said Sally.  
"Shut up onna."Said Wufei.  
"Shut up yourself."Said Sally. "And stop calling us onnas, you're not Japanese."  
"Okay lets not get into this again."Said Dorothy.  
  
Heero walked out of the room.  
  
"Hey Heero, wait."Said Duo as he ran after him.  
"How long is it going to rain for?"Asked Catherine.  
"How are we supposed to know?"Asked Hilde.  
"Well I hope it stops soon"Said Dorothy. "Because if I have to stay with these pilots for much longer I'm going to scream."  
"They're not that bad."Said Relena.  
"You're only saying that because you're obsessed with one of them."Said Dorothy.  
"So are you."Said Relena. "You're obsessed with Quatre."  
"Well I'm not as bad as you."Said Dorothy.  
"So."Said Relena. "You never stop talking about him, all we ever hear is Quatre, Quatre, Quatre."  
"Well at least I don't stalk him."Said Dorothy.  
  
Quatre blushed and left the room.  
  
"Quatre wait."Said Trowa as he followed.  
  
Wufei looked at the girls  
  
"Oh great, they've all gone and left me with the onnas."He said.  
"Hey Wufei."Said Sally. "We've got an idea, and it could be fun."  
  
Wufei slowly backed towards the door.  
  
"Lets watch some Soap Operas."Said Sally.  
"Nooo!!!"Screamed Wufei as he ran out into the hall.  
"Haha, I knew that would work."Laughed Sally.  
"Yeah, that was a good one."Agreed Relena.  
"So what do you want to do?"Asked Hilde.  
"Watch some Soap Operas of course."Replied Sally as she sat down and turned the tv on.  
  
Outside in the hall the guys were crowded outside the door.  
  
"Well that'll keep them occupied for a while."Said Duo as he closed the door over.  
"Yeah but for how long?"Asked Trowa.  
"It can't be long enough."Replied Heero.  
"Yo Quatre."Said Duo. "That's the most colour I've seen on your face in ages."  
"Quatre's still embarrassed about finding out that Dorothy's in love with him."Said Trowa.  
"He just found out today?"Asked Duo.  
"It was so obvious."Said Heero.  
"You're only saying that because the person who loves you would follow you half way across the Solar System."Said Duo. "Wait a minute, she's already done that."  
"Omae o korosu Duo."Said Heero as he started to chase him.  
"Lighten up Heero."Said Duo.  
"Heero calm down."Said Quatre as Trowa grabbed him.  
"Anyway Duo, Hilde's in love with you."Said Heero.  
"That's not the point."Said Duo.  
"And why isn't it?"Asked Heero.  
"Because I've just decided."Replied Duo.  
"Oh you have to come up with a much better reason than that."Said Heero.  
"Guys stop."Said Quatre.  
"Fine."Said Heero and Duo as they turned their backs on each other.  
"Stop being so childish."Said Quatre.  
"I'm not being childish."Said Duo as he stuck his tongue out. "He stared it."  
"Did not."Said Heero.  
"Did too."Said Duo.  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Stop it!!"Shouted Quatre.  
"Did not."Said Heero.  
"Did too."Said Duo.  
  
Quatre glared at them, it stopped Duo because it scared him and it stopped Heero because it reminded him of the first time Quatrte piloted Wing Zero.  
  
"Calm down Quatre."Said Trowa as he put his hands on his shoulders.  
"Okay."Said Quatre. "I'm calm."  
"Good."Said Duo. "You're scary when you're angry."  
"More like when he's turned Zero System."Said Heero.  
  
Duo shuddered when Heero mentioned the system.  
  
"You know, I still believe that you're not human, Heero."He said. "Being able to master that system."  
"Hn."Said Heero.  
"Don't be so stupid Maxwell."Said Wufei  
"I'll be stupid if I want to be."Said Duo.  
"Shut up the both of you.''Said Heero..  
"No."Said Duo and Wufei.  
  
Heero glared at them and they quickly shut up.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?"Asked Quatre.  
"Get away from the girls."Replied Heero, Duo and Trowa.  
"They're not girls."Said Wufei. "They're onnas."  
"Uh Wufei."Said Quatre. "Do you even know what an onna is?"  
"Of course I do."Replied Wufei. "Heero, remind me."  
"A woman."Said Heero.  
"Yeah."Said Wufei. "A woman."  
"Why don't you say it in your own language?"Asked Duo.  
"Because onna sounds better."Replied Wufei.  
''Anyway."Said Trowa. "There has to be something we can do."  
"Lets see."Said Duo. "We're five guys, stuck in a really big mansion with five girls." (A.N. Get those Hentai thoughts out of your head)  
  
Suddenly there was a flash and the lights went out.  
  
"And the power's just gone out."  
"Great."Sighed Heero.  
"Guys!!"Shouted Relena. "Turn the power back on."  
"Why should we?"Asked Heero.   
"Because the former Queen of the World has just told you too."Replied Relena. "Now move it!!"  
"Not a good enough reason."Said Heero.  
"Fine then.''Said Relena. "It's your new mission."  
"Mission Denied."Said Heero.  
"Just do it or I'll come through and kiss all five of you."Said Relena.   
"We're going."Said the boys  
  
They had been walking through the halls for five minutes before Duo asked.  
  
"Quatre, where is the power supply?"  
"I don't know."Replied Quatre.  
"Well it's your house."Said Duo.   
"It's too dark to see."Said Quatre.  
"Well maybe this would help."Said Heero as he pulled out a torch.  
"Yes, that would help."Said Quatre as he took it from him.  
"And when were you planning on telling us you had a torch?"Asked Duo.  
"Whenever you asked."Replied Heero. "But it didn't look like you were going to do that anytime soon."  
  
Duo sighed and continued walking.  
  
Meanwhile, the girls were starting to get annoyed.  
  
"What could be taking them so long?"Asked Dorothy.  
"Maybe they got lost."Said Hilde.  
"Should we go and find them?"Asked Catherine.  
"They're Gundam Pilots, so I'm sure they can look after themselves."Replied Sally.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
"What is it Wufei?"Asked Quatre.  
"I saw a mouse."Replied Wufei.  
"A mouse?"Asked Heero, Duo, Trowa and Quatre.  
"Yes a mouse."Replied Wufei. "I ask you, where's the justice in that?"  
"In the basement."Replied Heero. "Which just happens to be where we're going."  
"Wufei, scared of a tiny little mouse?"Asked Duo. "What would Nataku think?"  
"Shut up Maxwell."Said Wufei.  
"Good answer."Said Duo.   
"Look out Wufei."Said Heero. "The mouse is at your feet."  
"Eep."Said Wufei as he jumped three feet in the air.  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
"Very funny Yuy."Said Wufei.  
"Wasn't it."Laughed Duo as he put a hand on Heero's shoulder. "I think Heero here might actually have a sense of humour."  
  
They arrived in the basement and turned the power back on.  
  
"Mission Complete."Said Heero.  
"So now what do we do?"Asked Duo.  
"Get out of here before the mice come."Replied Wufei.  
"Okay, we're going."Said Duo as he and the others were shoved out the door.  
  
"There you are."Said Sally. "What kept you?"  
"Shut up."Said Heero and Duo.  
"At least we got the power back on."Said Quatre.  
"Yeah, you girls should be grateful."Said Duo.  
"Shut up."Said Relena and Hilde.  
"Why don't you come over here and make him."Said Heero.  
"Uh Heero."Said Duo. "I don't think that was a very wise thing to say."  
"Since when do you think?"Asked Heero. "Especially about anything wise?"  
  
Before Duo could say anything, Hilde had run over and started chasing him. The others watched the game of chase between Hilde and Duo until they finally stopped, which was fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Now why did you have to go and say that, Heero?"Asked Duo as he collapsed onto a chair.  
"Because I felt like it."Replied Heero. "Why? Got a problem with that?"  
"Yes, actually I do."Replied Duo. "A huge problem."  
  
Everyone turned to look at the two.  
  
"Ooh, more entertainment."Said Dorothy.  
"Heero, Duo. Lets stop this before a fight starts."Said Relena.  
  
Heero looked back at Duo.  
  
"Don't look at me, she's your girlfriend."He said.  
''That does it."Said Heero as he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Duo's head.   
"Uh, you wouldn't do that would you Heero?"He asked.  
"Maybe I will, maybe I won't.''Replied Heero.  
"I'd go with the maybe you won't.''Said Duo.  
"Aww, but that's no fun."Said Heero.  
"No."Said Duo. "But it means that I get to stay alive."  
"Shoot him Yuy."Said Wufei.  
"Shut up or I'll get the mice up here."Said Duo.  
"And how would you do that?"Asked Wufei.  
"Ever heard of cheese Wu-man?"Asked Duo.  
"Shut up and stop calling me Wu-man."Said Wufei.  
"Make me Wu-man."Said Duo.  
"Ok I will."Said Wufei.  
"Guys."Said Quatre. "We shouldn't be fighting at all."  
"I'll get you later Maxwell."Said Wufei.  
"Empty threats Wu-man."Said Duo.  
"Duo."Said Heero.  
"Yeah?"Asked Duo.  
"Shut up."Replied Heero.  
"Fine."Said Duo.  
"Somebody just shoot me now."Said Relena.  
"Gladly."Said Heero as he pulled his gun out and aimed it at her.  
"I want to shoot her."Said Duo as he went to grab the gun.  
"No I do."Said Heero as he moved it out of his way.  
"No I do."Sad Duo.  
"It's my gun."Said Heero.  
"So."Said Duo.  
"There will be no shooting in my house."Said Quatre.  
"Fine."Said Heero and Duo as they stopped fighting over the gun.  
"Oh Heero, you wouldn't really shoot me."Said Relena.  
"Try me."Muttered Heero.  
"Heero put the gun away."Said Quatre. "NOW!!!"  
"Fine, it's away."Said Heero as he put it away.  
"Hey, I've just figure out why Relena's so stupid."Said Duo.   
"How?"Asked Trowa.  
"She's an Earthling."Replied Duo.  
"You're stupid and you're not an Earthling."Said Heero.  
"Very funny Heero."Said Duo.  
"Hey, I am not."Said Relena.  
"She's slow enough."Muttered Wufei.  
"What?"Asked Duo. "Stupid or an Earthling?"  
"Stupid."Replied Relena.  
"Who is?"Asked Duo.  
"Me."Replied Relena.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing and Relena turned bright red.  
  
"Anyway what's wrong with being an Earthling?"Asked Hilde.  
"Nothing."Replied Duo. "Only you're the same species as Relena Piece of Crap."  
"Hey it's Peacecraft."Said Relena.  
"Piece of Crap, Peacecraft, what's the difference?"Asked Duo.  
"Peacecraft is one word, Piece of Crap is three."Replied Relena.  
"Aww shut up the both of you."Said Wufei.  
"Make us Wu-man."Said Duo and Relena.  
"Hey only I'm allowed to call him that."Said Duo.  
"Says who?"Asked Relena.  
"Me, Shinigami, that's who."Replied Duo.  
"Oh shut up.''Said Relena.  
"No."Said Duo.  
"Yes."Said Relena.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
''Yes."   
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"SHUT UP!!!!!"Screamed Quatre.  
  
There was silence as everone stared in shock at Quatre. Duo was the first to recover.  
  
"Whoa Q-man."He said. "Never knew you had it in you."  
  
Quatre was blushing furiously and quickly changed the subject.  
  
"So is anybody hungry?"He asked.  
"Don't try to change the subject."Said Dorothy.  
"Well I'm hungry."Said Duo.  
"Is there ever a time when you aren't?"Asked Heero  
"Shut up Heero."Said Duo.  
  
Before Heero could argue, a hand was shoved over his mouth.  
  
"Like Q-man said before."Said Duo. "We shouldn't be fighting at all."  
  
Heero broke free of Duo's grasp and stormed out of the room.  
  
A couple of hours later Quatre was in the kitchen with Trowa and Wufei when Duo ran into the room with Heero hot on his heels.  
  
"What did you do this time Duo?"Asked Trowa.  
"I turned off his laptop while he was working on it."Replied Duo as he hid behind him.  
"I'll get you later."Said Heero. "I know where you live."  
"Very funny."Said Duo as he stuck his tongue out at him.  
"Heero could you please pass me that bag of flour?"Asked Quatre.  
"Okay.''Sighed Heero as he picked up the bag and walked over to Quatre.  
  
Just as Quatre was about to take the bag from Heero, Duo rushed over.  
  
"Let me do it."He said as he put his hands on the bag.  
"No."Said Heero and Quatre as they both pulled on it.  
"Yes."Said Duo.  
"No."  
''Yes."  
"No."  
''Yes."  
  
The bag was being pulled in three different directions and eventually ripped.  
  
"YUY, MAXWELL, WINNER!!!!"Shouted Wufei as the bag exploded and flour covered the whole kitchen and everything in it.  
"Oops."Said Duo and Quatre.  
"I'm really going to kill you for this one."Said Heero.  
"Aww shut up."Said Duo as he picked up a handful of flour and chucked it at him.  
"Hey."Said Heero as he threw some back.  
"Alright this means war."Said Duo.  
"Like the place isn't white enough already."Said Trowa as he, Wufei and Quatre watched the little war between Heero and Duo.  
  
The girls walked in to see what all the noise was and where hit by the flour that Duo threw and Heero dodged.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS!!!"Screamed Sally.  
  
Heero and Duo stopped and looked up.  
  
"When will you two grow up?"Asked Sally.  
"Never."Replied Heero and Duo as they started launching flour at them.   
  
Relena screamed and ran away with the others following.  
Quatre looked at his newly decorated kitchen.  
  
"Did you guys have to throw the flour?"He asked.  
"Yes."Replied Heero and Duo.  
"Well the two of you can clean it up."Said Quatre.  
"What?!?!?"Shrieked Heero and Duo. "But it was your fault the bag exploded in the first place."  
"But I wasn't throwing it."Said Quatre.  
  
Trowa, Quatre and Wufei left the room so Heero and Duo could start cleaning.  
  
"This is all your fault you know."Said Duo.  
"Me?"Asked Heero. "You're the one who started the fight over the bag and you're the one who started throwing the flour."  
"Well you didn't have to throw some back."Said Duo.  
"This is your fault Duo."Said Heero. "Deal with it.''  
"No it's yours."Said Duo.  
"No, Yours."Said Heero.  
"Yours."  
"Yours."  
"Yours.''  
"Yours."  
"Yours."  
"Yours."  
"Less talking, more cleaning!!!"Shouted Wufei.  
"Your fault."Said Duo.  
"Button it baka."Said Heero.  
"No."Said Duo.  
"Yes."Said Heero.  
"No."   
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Lets not get into this again."Said Heero.  
''No."Said Duo.  
"Yes."Said Heero.  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"Shut up and clean!!!"Shouted Quatre, Trowa and Wufei.  
"Oh my god."Said Duo. "Trowa just shouted."  
"Shut up Duo."Said Heero.  
  
Trowa, Quatre and Wufei were sitting in the living room.  
  
"So how long do you think it'll be before they trash the place again?"Asked Trowa.  
"It doesn't matter."Replied Quatre. "Because the more mess they make, the more they'll have to clean up."  
"You're being very calm through all this Quatre."Said Trowa. "Especially since the last time they trashed the place, you flipped and turned Wing Zero on us."  
"Well I've calmed down since then."Said Quatre. "After all, this is Heero and Duo we're talking about and when they argue it's not sparks that fly, it's whatever's in arms reach."  
"Good point."Said Trowa.  
"Hi normal people."Said Sally as she and the other girls walked into the room.  
"Normal people?"Asked Relena.  
"Well they're normal compared to the other two things."Replied Sally.  
"Oh."Said Relena.  
"Are you ever away from each other?"Asked Wufei.  
"Nope, we believe there's safety in numbers."Replied Dorothy.  
"And in this place we need all the safety we can get."Said Hilde.  
"Oh so now it's our fault that Heero and Duo belong in an asylum."Said Wufei.  
"Yep."Said the girls.  
"Anyway."Said Catherine. "Do you guys know why Duo suddenly started going on about Earthlings?"  
"He's obsessed with the fact that you're all Earthlings."Replied Trowa.  
"And you're not?"Asked Relena.  
"Nope."Replied Trowa. "The five of us are Colonists."  
"Oh."Said Relena. "I didn't know that."  
"Baka onna."Said Wufei. "What did you think people from the colonies were called?"  
"Shut up."Said Relena.  
"You tell him Miss Relena."Said Dorothy.  
"Shut up Dorothy."Said Relena.  
  
Heero and Duo walked into the room, still covered in flour.  
  
"Hi guys."Said Quatre. "Finished already?"  
"Yep."Replied Duo.   
"Although we got more flour on us from cleaning than we did from battle."Said Heero.  
"Well, did that teach the two of you a lesson?"Asked Quatre.  
"Uh, nope."Replied Heero and Duo.  
"You guys are hopeless."Said Sally.  
"Thank you."Said Heero and Duo.  
"That's not a compliment."Said Sally.  
  
Hilde, who had been looking out the window, suddenly spoke up.  
  
"Hey everyone, it's stopped raining."She said.  
"It has?"Asked the others.  
"Yeah."Replied Hilde.  
"Good."Said the pilots as they opened the front door and shoved the girls out.   
"Good riddance to bad rubbish."Said Duo as he walked over to the couch and sat down.  
"Don't ever do that again Winner."Said Wufei.  
"Oh don't you worry guys."Said Quatre. "I don't want to risk that ever happening again."  
"The chances of that are pretty slim."Said Trowa.  
"Shut up."Said Wufei.  
"Hey have any of you guys noticed that fat chance and slim chance mean the exact same thing?"Asked Duo.  
"Shut up Duo."Said Heero.  
"No but have you?"Asked Duo.  
"Shut up Duo."Said Heero.  
"But have you?"Asked Duo.  
"Yes now shut up Duo."Said the others.  
"Okay.''Said Duo. "But Shinigami is most unpleased."  
"Shut up Bakagami."Said Heero.  
"Shut up yourself, Mr. IMperfect Soldier."Said Duo.  
  
Heero grabbed Duo by the braid and held him up in the air.  
  
"Heero."Complained Duo.  
"Stop it."Said Heero.  
  
Quatre sighed and picked up his book as Heero and Duo started yet another one of their arguments, Trowa found his gameboy and started playing it again and Wufei sat down to continue with his meditation. As for Heero and Duo, well, lets just say that they were eventually tied to a chair and gagged.  
  
"How about we make them watch the Teletubbies or something?"Asked Quatre.  
"Yeah good idea."Said Trowa. "Or maybe Pokemon."  
"I think you've been playing that game too long."Said Quatre.  
  
Wufei walked into the room and took a picture of the horrified Heero and Duo.  
  
"What did you do that for?"Asked Quatre.  
"How often are we gonna get to do this to Yuy and Maxwell."Said Wufei.  
"If they keep this up, a lot."Said Quatre.  
  
Heero and Duo glare at the other three as the lights go out.  
  
"You know something Q-man."Said Duo. "Your electricity sucks."  
"How did you two get free?"Asked Trowa.  
"The Perfect Soldier never reveals his secrets."Replied Heero.  
"And now you're gonna pay."Said Duo as they slowly walked over to their terrified comrades.  
"Uh guys."Said Quatre. "Don't do anything you'll regret."  
"Omae o korosu!!"Shouted Heero as they pounced.  
"Um, I think you'll regret that."Said Quatre.  
  
  
OWARI  
  
So, what did you think? Please let me know, I'm a new author and I would like to know if I should even bother writing anymore. 


End file.
